Ezidilik
Yazidi (also Yezidi, Êzidî, Yazdani, Arabic: ایزدیان‎ Ayziyan, Armenian: Եզդիներ Ezdiner, Russian: Езиды Ezidy) are a Kurdish-speaking ethnoreligious group who practice a syncretic religion that combines Shia and Sufi Islam with indigenous regional folk traditions [[Dosya:Sincar_dağlarında_Ezidi_topluluğu_(1920'li_yıllar).jpg|thumb|250px|'Sincar dağları nda Ezidi topluluğu (1920'li yıllar)']] [[Dosya:Melek-tavus.png|thumb|250px|'Yezidilik inancında Tanrı Azda tarafından yaratılan ve kendisine evreni ve insanları yaratma görevi verilen Melek-Tanrı.']] 'Melek-i Tavus' Ezidilik (Arapça: يزيدية, Farsça:یزیدیان, Kürtçe: Êzidîtî, Êzidîyên), Ortadoğu kökenli bir dindir. Şeyh Adi tarafından kurumlaştırılmış olan bu dinde inananların çoğunluğu Kürt olup, ağırlıklı olarak Irak'ın Musul kentinde yaşamaktadırlar. Suriye, Türkiye, İran, Gürcistan ve Ermenistan'da da cemaatleri bulunan Ezidiler'in bugünkü toplam sayısının 1,000,000 civarında olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Ayrıca başta Almanya ve İsveç olmak üzere Avrupa ülkelerinde de birçok göçmen Ezidi yaşamaktadır. 1970'li yıllara kadar özellikle Urfa-Viranşehir'de yoğun olarak yaşayan ve sayıları 80.000'i bulan Türkiye Ezidileri, 1980'lerle beraber yurtdışına göç etmeye başlamışlardır. 1985 yılında 23.000'e inen sayıları, 2007 yılında 377'ye kadar (Urfa'da 243, Batman'da 72, Mardin'de 51, Diyarbakır'da 11 kişi) gerilemiştir. Türkiye Ezidilerinin büyük bir kısmı bugün Almanya'da yaşamaktadır, Avrupa Parlamentosu üyesi Feleknas Uca bunlardan biridir. Toplam Nüfus yaklaşık 800.000–1.000.000 Önemli Bölgeler *Irak:500.000 *Almanya:60.000 *Ermenistan:39.000 *Rusya:31.273 *Suriye:25.000 Dil(ler) *Kürtçe, *Arapça Din(ler) *Ezidilik Kitapları *Meshaf Reş, *Kitab el Celve 'Din' thumb|250px|[[Laliş (Kuzey Irak)]] Ezidilik'n önceki ilahi dinlerde anlatılan, Düşmüş meleğin, yaratıcının buyruğuna rağmen insan karşısında eğilmeyip saygı göstermemesi, onun aslında ne kadar asil olduğunun tüm evrene ispatıdır ve yaratıcı tarafından sınanmıştır. İşte bu sınavı başarı ile verip tüm insanlığın ve dünya işlerinin başına geçme hakkını kazanmıştır diye düşünülür. Ancak burada düşmüş meleğin sahip olduğu özellikler diğer dinlerden farklıdır. Ezidilikte tanrı dünyanın sadece yaratıcısıdır, ancak sürdürücüsü değildir. Tanrısal iradenin vücut bulması için Düşmüş melek bir nevi aracılık rolü üstlenmiştir. Düşmüş melek olan Melek Tavus (Kürtçe: Tawûsê Melek, Melekê Tavis) olarak adlandırılır ve bir tavus kuşu ile simgelenir. Tanrı özünde iyilikle dolu olduğundan ibadet edip onun gönlünü kazanmak gerekmez. Aksine ibadetin ona değil içi kötülüklerle dolu olana, Tavus'a yapılması ile kötülüğün en büyük kaynağından korunulur. Bu anlamda iyilik ve kötülüğün kaynağı aslında Melek Tavus'tur. Ahiret inancı gibi sonradan hesap verilecek bir yerin varlığı söz konusu değildir. İnsanın inanışına ve yaşayışına göre dünya cennete de cehenneme de dönüşebilir. Melek Tavus bütün bu işlerin denetleyicisi ve tanrının bu dünyadaki gölgesidir. Ayrıca Ezidilik'teki Melek Tavus incancı ile eski Zerdüştlük ve Mitraizm'den etkilenmiştir. Günümüzde, Yezidiler oldukça kapalı ve geleneklerine bağlı olarak kültürlerini devam ettirmektedirler. Alevilik ile ilişkisi Ezidilik hakkında bir diğer önemli iddia da Sosyolog Martin Van Bruinessen'in "Aslını inkar eden haramzadedir" adlı makalesi'nde yer alan bilgilerdir. Hollandalı antropolog-sosyolog Martin van Bruinessen, “Aslını İnkâr Eden Haramzadedir” başlıklı makalesinde şöyle der 6 Batı Kürdistan’da bazı yerlerde aynen Kızılbaşlar’a benzeyen insanlara Yezidi deniyor ve bunlar Kızılbaşlıkla hiçbir ilgileri olmadığını iddia ediyorlar; diğer yerlerde, Kahta’da Böilam Nehri’nde* ve yine Diyarbakır yakınlarında bana söylenenlere göre, Ezidi ve Kızılbaş aynı şeyi tanımlamak için kullanılan, biri Arapça, diğeri Türkçe iki ayrı kelime. Bunun doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyorum; ancak, tahkik edebildiğim kadarıyla her iki grubun da itikat ve toplumsal durumları tamamen benzer. (von Luschan 1911: 231)911: 231) (Erzincan’ın doğusunda) Tercan’da bir köyde söyleştiğim yaşlı bir Alevi Zaza, Ezidiler’le herhangi bir ilişkiyi reddetmekle birlikte, Melek Ta’us’un adını ve beni o zaman etkileyen Ezidi menşeli efsaneleri bilir görünüyordu.nüyordu. Luschan’ın Yezidilerin “tamamen Kızılbaşlar gibi” olduğuna dair gözlemi, onların üzerindeki kafatasları incelemelerine dayanır. Anadolu’nun tüm sekter Şii gruplarının –Likya’nın Tahtacı ve Bektaşları’nın, İç Anadolu’nun Kızılbaşları’nın (ve onları çok andıran Ezidiler’in) olduğu kadar, Ansariye’nin (örneğin Nusayri’nin)– kafataslarına ait indekslerin birbirlerine çok benzer olduklarını bulmuş ve komşuları olan Arap ve Kürt gruplarla aralarındaki farkı göstermek için karşılaştırmıştır. Kafataslarını incelediği tüm mezhepler kısakafalıdır (brachycephalic) ve tüm Sünni komşuları da uzunkafalı (dolichocephalic). Von Luschan, sözlerini ilk anılanların “dinlerini korumuş ve bu yüzden yabancılarla dış evlilikten sakınmış, böylece eski karakteristik özelliklerini korumuş olan eski homojen bir nüfusun arda kalanlarını” temsil ettiğini söyleyerek bitirir (von Luschan 1911: 232).: 232). Ezidilerde Yaradılış [[Dosya:19.yüzyılın_sonlarında_Mardin'li_Ezidiler.jpg|thumb|250px|'19.yüzyılın sonlarında Mardin'li Ezidiler']] Başlangıçta Tanrı Azda kendi ateşinden Melek Tavus'u yaratır ve ona evreni ve insanı yaratma görevini verir. Bununla birlikte yaradılış işinde Tavus'a yardımcı olacak altı melek daha yaratır. Bunun üzerine Melek Tavus, Azda'nın verdiği buyruk doğrultusunda ve yine Azda'dan aldığı bir toz ile Erkek ile Kadın'ı, ve evreni yaratır. Ayrıca ayak işlerini görmesi için de dört tane de cin. Daha sonra Melek Tavus yarattığı bu iki insanı takdim etmek üzere Azda'nın yanına gider ve Azda Melek Tavus'a "Bundan sonra bu iki insana tabi olacaksın" der. Bunun üzerine Melek Tavus "Bu iki insanı yaratan yoktan vareden benim niçin onlara tabi olayım ben sadece beni yaratan sana tabi olur, sana ibadet ederim" der. Bu ilk iki insandan toplam 80 çocuk dünyaya gelir. Daha sonra bu ilk iki insan, ideal insan konuda anlaşmazlığa düşerek kavgaya tutuşurlar ve sınavdan geçirilmelerine karar verilir. Her ikisi de bir küpe ruhlarını, düşüncelerini doldururlar ve ağzını kapatırlar. 40 gün sonra Erkek olanın küpünden Şahid bin Car adında güzel bir genç çıkar. Kadınınkinden ise sürüngenler, akrepler, çıyanlar. Adam Şahid bin Car'ı o kadar sever ki diğer 80 çocuğuyla artık ilgilenmez olur. Bu da kadın ve 80 çocuğu arasında kıskançlık ve nefrete neden olur. Karar verirler Şahid bin Car öldürülecektir. Kadın bir parola belirler ve suikastın yapılacağını bu parolayla bildireceğini söyler. Ancak her şeyi bilen ve duyan Melek Tavus'u hesaba katmamıştır Melek Tavus, yarattığı dört cine emir verir ve cinler gece olunca bu 80 çocuğun ağızlarına üflerler. Uyandıklarında 80'i de farklı dil konuşmaktadırlar. Bu sebeple annelerinin söylediği parolayı da anlayamazlar Şahid bin Car böylelikle Melek Tavus'un sayesinde kurtulur. Daha sonra Şahid bin Car'a dişi bir melek gönderilir ve bundan olan çocuklar Ezidilerin atalarını oluşturur, diğer 80Çocuktan dünyaya gelenlerse diğer insanları oluştururlar. Ezidilikte İnanışlar Ezidiler kendilerine "Azday Halkı" adını verirler. İnançları arasında. *Dünya sonsuzdur, dünyayı yaratan tanrı onu asla yıkmaz. *Doğanın korunması ve doğaya saygıyı benimserler. *Günde üç defa güneşe dönerek ibadet edilir. *Çarşamba gününü dinlenme günü olarak kabul ederler çünkü, Melek Tavus'un yaratıldığı gün, *İlk iki insanın yaratıldığı gün ve Şahid bin Car'ın meydana geldiği gündür çarşamba. *Sonradan Ezidi olmaya izin verilmez. *Şeytan'ın adını telaffuz etmek haramdır *Şeytan'ın adını anımsatan kelimeleri anmak (Kitan, Şar, Şat, mel'un, na'l) haramdır. Ezidiler'in Kutsal Kitapları Ezidiler'in iki kutsal kitabı olduğu ortaya atılmış; 1. Meshaf Reş (Kürtçe: Mishefa Reş, 'Kara Kitap'): *15. yy da yazıldığı ortaya atılmış olan ve Ezidiler'in mitolojisini anlatan bir eser. Ayrıca kitabın sonunda Yezidiler'in yapmalarının yasak olduğu şeyler bildirilir. 2 . Kitab el Celve (Kürtçe: Kitêbê Cilwe, 'Tanrısal İzahatlar'): Daha geniş bir zaman diliminde yazılmış, Ezidiler'i bilgilendiren bir kitaptır. Bu kitabın içide bu kitabın sadece Yezidiler tarafından okunması gerektiği ve yabancıların eline geçmemesi gerektiği söylenir. Beş bölümden oluşur. *Birinci Bölüm: Melek Tavus'un ezeli oluşu, ve sıfatları. Diğer dinlerin artık hükümsüz oluşu ve kitaplarının geçerlililiğini yitirmiş olduğu. *İkinci Bölüm: Ödül ve Ceza, Reenkarnasyon. *Üçüncü Bölüm: Herşeyin Melek Tavus'un denetiminde olduğunu anlatan bölüm. *Dördüncü Bölüm: Mevsimler, yasalar ile ilgili bilgiler ve yabancı inançlara kapılmamak gerektiğine dair uyarılar. *Beşinci Bölüm: Kendisini simgeleyen kavramlara saygılı olmayı buyuran bölüm. Bugün çağdaş dilbilimciler bu eserlerin aslında Ezidilerin kutsal kitabı olmadığını kabul ederler ve yukarıda geçen iki eserin de eski çağlara dayanmadığı kanıtlanmıştır. Bunun en büyük sebebi Ezidiliğin büyük ölçüde sözlü bir edebî geleneğe dayanmasıdır; bu sebeple büyük İbrahimî dinlerdeki gibi bir yazılı kutsal metin mevcut değildir. Bununla birlikte son zamanlarda Ezidiler ritüellerde kullandıkları şarkılar gibi çeşitli dinî sözlü edebiyatı yazılı forma geçirmeye ve basmaya başlamışlardır. Dış Linkler *http://avrobir.com/ezidilik.html#cite_note-3 *http://www.dunyadinleri.com/dunya-dinleri/yezidilik-ezidi-dini/oku_yezidilik-inancinda-melek-tavus Kategori:Ezidilik Kategori:Ezidi